


And I Would Walk 500 Miles

by TumbleTree



Series: Harringrove AU's [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute Ending, Flirting, Fluff, Harringrove, M/M, No Angst, Pre-Relationship, Rejection, Tumblr Fic, at least I think so, grocery store au, hard to get Steve, use your words Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumbleTree/pseuds/TumbleTree
Summary: Steve had been working at the store for ages, mostly to get out from underneath his parents thumbs. Hehatedit, but...it was a job. Which meant money, so Steve wasn't going to complain. That is until Billy fucking Hargrove started working there too and thought it was okay to flirt his way into Steve's good graces and maybe a little more.The grocery store AU.





	And I Would Walk 500 Miles

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" by The Proclaimers was released in 1988, which I know is four years ahead of when Stranger Things takes place. I just feel that this song really represents how Billy would be with Steve if they ever were in a relationship.  
> Also, this is by far shorter than my other fics so let me know if there should be a sequel to this!

Steve hated stocking the aisles. It was a mindless task that anybody could do, but he didn’t understand why he had to do it. They had so many people and yet no one ever did their job, which left Steve to pick up the slack of his fellow employees. He released an annoyed huff and aggressively shoved the can of green beans onto the shelf. It didn’t fix his current situation or make him feel better.

With a groan, Steve pushed himself up from his crouched position and right into a mass of muscles. With a squeak, Steve took a step backwards, completely forgetting the box of canned food at his feet. With quick reflexes, the hunk of muscles that Steve bumped into, gripped his arm with surprising gentleness.

“Shit! Didn’t mean to startle you.” The guy leered, the smell of car oil and cigarettes almost too much.

Steve instinctively tugged his arm out of the guys grip and glanced down. He wished he hadn’t. The guys eyes were beautiful, Steve couldn’t tell if they were blue or green. All he knew was that he really wanted to swim in them.

He tuned back into the guy saying, “…job offer.”

“I’m sorry? What was that?” Steve asked as politely as possible. The guy smirked, clearly knowing Steve was distracted.

“Nothing to be sorry for sweetheart.” As Steve spluttered at the pet name, the guy continued speaking. “I’m here cuz of the help wanted sign. You need any help?” He asked, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively as he swept his eyes up and down Steve’s body.

Steve flushed a bright red that matched the knitted sweater he was wearing. Before Steve could say anything redeemable, the guy side-stepped him and carried on his way.

“Asshole.” He grumbled under his breath. The guy was a total tool and Steve _did not_ look at his ass.

—

It had been two months since Steve was first introduced to the hunk of muscles. This time it had been done properly by his manager, which was how Steve met Billy fucking Hargrove. The guy was an insatiable flirt, who didn’t take no for an answer. He was from California so maybe no met _‘I’m a single pringle ready to mingle.'_

From the first time they met Billy wouldn’t stop asking Steve out, which Steve couldn’t believe. Maybe it was okay to be gay or whatever in California, but here in Hawkins Indiana? That was a quick way to being the outcast of the town.

Although, Steve had to admit, it was flattering being the center of attention to someone else for once. Ever since he and Nancy broke up and Steve became 'mom Steve,’ courtesy of Dustin, Steve hadn’t had anyone throwing so much as a second glance. Yeah Billy was an asshole, but he was nice to Steve and he’d stepped in when one of their customers got a little too angry.

“What’s going on inside that pretty head of yours princess?” Steve rolled his eyes at the endearment, his chest feeling warm and his face warmer.

It was the night shift, no one was shopping, which left Steve and Billy to wait out their shift. Billy stood on the other side of Steve’s register, a pack of cigarettes in his hand, one already hanging from his plush lips. Steve had to tear his gaze away from Billy’s mouth and drag them to meet the other boys eyes.

He winked at Steve and pulled a lighter from his painted on jeans. Lighting it, Billy took a long pull before breathing out the smoke. Within the same breath Billy asked, “dinner?”

Without so much as a blink, Steve shook his head and started straightening out the plastic bags by his hip. He didn’t even flinch when he felt Billy’s work roughened palms rest on his smaller hand.

“One day I’m gonna fucking marry you.” Billy declared after a moment of tense silence. Steve's eyes shot up from their hands in disbelief, expecting a smirk. Instead Billy looked dead serious, his beautiful blue-green eyes staring Steve down, causing heat to rush throughout his body.

Not to be thrown off, Steve retorted, “one day you’re gonna ask me out without swearing or in one word sentences asshole.” Billy threw his head back and laughed.

—

A week later Billy asked without using swears and like an actual human being. Steve said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more Harringrove come check me out on Tumblr at: _thebumblebeetumbletree.tumblr.com_ where you can submit prompts or just come hang out!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
